


Бог и Ведьма

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Missing Scene, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: О том, что Ужасному Волку нельзя доверять, Морриган знает с детства. Почему - узнает лишь сейчас.____________________Сборник драбблов по соласоморриган.
Relationships: Solas/Morrigan





	1. Незнакомцы

Морриган прибывает в Скайхолд — и находит своим любимым местом сад его, где Киран может играть, не отвлекая ее от работы, где она может думать и изучать, где голоса говорящих слышатся отдаленно из-за шелеста листвы и травы.

Морриган обитает в саду днями напролет, но эльфа из приближенных Вестника видит здесь впервые. Он бродит будто бы без дела, и Морриган старается не обращать на него внимания, но что-то скребет спину зло: где-то рядом соперник, где-то рядом чужак, где-то рядом… кто?

Незнакомец, в общем-то.

А потом они впервые сталкиваются взглядами.

Морриган не может точно сказать, что она разглядела в этом эльфе, но ей отчего-то делается и грустно, и страшно одновременно.

Они заговаривают о какой-то дежурной ерунде, о погоде, кажется, а в итоге оказываются прямо на траве в окружении книг из библиотеки, и Морриган доказывает, что легенды могли бы и искажать факты, но не быть полностью ложью, на что Солас — она все же узнала его имя — только фыркает, и забежавший к ним Вестник Лавеллан под двумя недовольными взглядами тут же ретируется.

— А что если я скажу, что не все Боги были столь безгрешны?

Морриган коротко смеется.

— Не бывает безгрешных, — отвечает она, глядя прямо в глаза эльфу, — будь то Боги или смертные.

Солас кивает — и в глазах у него дикая тоска, волчья почти, и Морриган вздрагивает даже.

Эльфа жаль отчего-то.

Но… кто они друг другу? Незнакомцы.

И не должно тут быть жалости.


	2. Золото

Возможно, лет десять назад Морриган смогла бы с уверенностью сказать, кого видит перед собой: с уверенностью ребенка, которому с детства говорят, что маги — это плохо, а храмовники в тяжелых латах и пухленькие сестры в церковных одеяниях — хорошо.

Сейчас у Морриган нет никакой уверенности в том, что она видит.

Она видит перед собой простого эльфа, насколько простым вообще может быть Первый долийского клана — но она знает, что на левой руке у него сияющая зеленым метка, спасающая их всех.

Она видит перед собой избалованного наследника знатного рода, вечно чем-то недовольного — но она знает, что ни одни переговоры Жозефина не ведет без него, потому что он — Инквизитор, он их командир.

Она видит перед собой слишком хитрую и слишком умную для тал-вашотки косситку, годную лишь для драк и выпивки — но она знает, что именно она обеспечивает разведчиков прикрытием и припасами, а Инквизиции — доступ к некоторым тайным местам.

Морриган давно не десять, и она знает, что не все то золото, что блестит.

Она видела перед собой старую ведьму из Диких Земель, а та оказалась одной из эванурисов — и Морриган думает, что это только начало.

Она говорит об этом Соласу, а тот почему-то смеется над ней, и глаза у него отливают золотом.

Морриган очень надеется, что на этот раз она видит то, что видит.


	3. Эльфийское величие

У Соласа на уме — лишь эльфийское прошлое, затерянное в веках и пыли, заросшее паутиной и болью. Морриган отчасти понимает его.

К чему столько верности давно ушедшему народу? К чему она не-долийцу?

У Соласа на уме — лишь сфера таинственная, которой Корифей завладел, которая открыла Брешь и подарила Вестнику Лавеллану метку на руке. Морриган понимает его.

К чему столько заинтересованности в древнем артефакте? К чему она отступнику?

У Соласа на уме — лишь магия, что старее Морриган самой, что старее Цитадели Кинлох и Круга Орлея, что старее истории некоторых мест Ферелдена. Морриган прекрасно понимает его.

К чему столько бед в работе в одиночку? К чему она эльфу?

Морриган верна истории, артефактам и магии почти так же, как и Солас верен им.

Но Солас — будто застрявший в веках старый эльф, видевший падение элвен, до того несчастный, что больно смотреть почти.

Слава, величие, превосходство.

Морриган хочет разгадать Соласа, как Вестник Лавеллан разгадывает старые эльфийские рисунки на стенах руин.

Но она не уверена.

Не уверена, что не сможет.

Не уверена, что Солас позволит.


	4. Храм Митал

— Почему здесь статуя Ужасного Волка?

На вопрос Дориана оборачиваются сразу все.

Кассандра — потому что в это время она высматривает угрозу, а голос тевинтерца звучит неожиданно. Солас, Морриган и Вестник — потому что знатоки культуры элвен не могут не откликнуться.

Морриган по старой привычке объясняет первой — но ее видение отчего-то не совпадает с видением Соласа.

— Вы не можете не придать легенде вес истории, — фыркает он.

— О, неужели? — язвительно отзывается она. — Просветите меня, эксперт в истории эльфов.

Их небольшая перепалка напоминает ей споры в саду Скайхолда обо всем на свете, почти до хрипоты в голосе, так, что трава под руками эльфа покрывается инеем, а волосы ее — угрожающе развеваются, наэлектризованные.

— Извините, — Вестник Лавеллан не выглядит так, будто чувствует себя виноватым, — нам отвернуться, пока вы будете целоваться?

Солас, кажется, давится воздухом — так, что замечает это только улыбающаяся Морриган.

— О чем вы, Вестник? — смеется она. — Зачем же отворачиваться? Мы не из стеснительных.

Кажется, эльфийский отступник из отряда Вестника не доживет до Источника Митал.

Что ж. В крайнем случае Морриган всегда согласна сделать ему искусственное дыхание.


	5. Сердце мое

Морриган понимает эльфийские письмена, но не до конца, неточно в деталях, пожалуй, как бывает, когда только-только начинаешь учить язык.

Морриган учила живые языки, никак не мертвые.

Солас, глядя на ее попытки, предлагает помощь.

Морриган неудобно, что ее, уже взрослую, все еще поучают, словно девчонку малую, и она фыркает иногда недовольно на исправления. Но исправляется.

Солас хвалит ее.

Хвалит и называет «da’len».

Морриган не уверена, что не убьет его, когда он скажет это проклятое слово еще раз.

Тем не менее, спустя пару недель ей становится гораздо проще, и Солас улыбается, когда она читает написанное им легко, будто всегда владела элвишем в совершенстве.

Однажды она смотрит Соласу прямо в глаза и задает один единственный вопрос:

— Откуда все эти знания?

Они оба знают, что долийцы потеряли огромную часть наследия, даже языка своего не помнят почти.

Солас улыбается загадочно — словно сытый хищник, решивший не трогать кролика. Милосердно.

— Всему свое время, vhenan.

Морриган не уверена, от чего ее сердце пропустило удар: от страха или от смущения.


	6. Кто выживет...

Морриган знает, что, каждый раз, когда тебя бьют, надо бить в ответ: это жизнь. В жизни нет правых и виноватых, думает Морриган, в ней есть лишь живые и мертвые, противники и союзники, друзья и недруги, и иногда не знаешь, что хуже.

Кто-то выживает, кто-то — нет.

Это жизнь.

Морриган считает, что сожалеть о всех своих ошибках — ужасно неправильно. Что сделано, то сделано, им не исправить ничего.

Солас с ней не согласен. Он спорит почти до хрипоты, кричит, что он так не умеет, что его гложет что-то, чего он не называет, очень сильно, так, что Морриган страшно почти.

Кто-то выживает, кто-то — нет.

Это жизнь.

Первых часто гложет вина за то, что они живы. И это — показатель того, что они живы.

Что они еще могут сражаться.

Кто-то выживает, кто-то — нет.

Морриган кажется, что Солас сожалеет о чем-то, что он сделал когда-то давно, слишком сильно.

Солас говорит, что, возможно, ему бы даже не помешало умереть тогда.

Морриган не знает, что на это ответить.

Лишь сжимает его руку в своей.


	7. ... кто умрет...

Морриган знает, что в этой жизни у всех есть свои потери: маленькие и большие, неважные и разрывающее сердце на части, пугающие и не вызывающие никаких эмоций, кроме безразличия. В этой жизни всему своя цена, думает Морриган, и плевать, где ты, тебе придется ее платить.

Иногда — за свои прошлые грехи. Иногда — за чьи-то. А иногда — кому-то за твои.

Морриган готова платить, разбивать губы в кровь, лишь бы остаться в строю.

Морриган не хочет, чтобы ее сын, ее милый Киран, расплачивался за нее.

Это жизнь.

Кто-то умирает за твои грехи.

Солас, видя ее страх будто насквозь, улыбается едва-едва и накидывает плед на ее озябшие под ветром ночного Скайхолда плечи.

Он прекрасно понимает ее.

— Я тоже хочу платить по своим счетам, — говорит он тихо, оперевшись о перила рядом с ней. — Другим не по карману цена моих деяний.

Это жизнь.

Кто-то умирает за твои грехи.

Морриган смеется: «Такое впечатление, будто тут пахнет уничтожением мира, не меньше».

Солас фыркает, но ничего не говорит.

Это жизнь.


	8. ... кто расскажет твою историю

Морриган знает, что каждый человек в этой жизни — творец своей истории, у него есть все: драмы и комедии, романы и короткие истории, утопии и лирика. Гном Варрик знает об историях больше прочих, Морриган запоминает, что он писатель — тот, кто способен рассказать чужую историю, как он сделал это с Защитниками Киркволла.

История каждого может быть рассказана.

Это жизнь.

Кто же расскажет ее историю?

Морриган рассматривает рисунки на стенах обители Соласа перед тем, как покинуть Скайхолд, и сердце ее неприятно сжимается: ей страшно. Неясно только, за себя ли, за него — да и неважно, в общем-то.

Эту историю она будет хранить у себя в сердце.

Это жизнь.

Кто же расскажет их историю?

Морриган не признается даже себе, что скучает, но, видя во снах черного волка, она становится спокойнее. Киран смотрит на нее и улыбается, и Морриган помнит, как Солас внимательно смотрел на ее сына, прежде чем сказать: «Этот мальчик опасен, если попадет не в те руки. Стоит ли душа Древнего Бога того?» Морриган до сих пор вздрагивает. Потому что Солас не мог знать.

Она не знает, что было до этого. Она не знает, что есть сейчас в другом месте. Она не знает, что будет дальше.

Она знает лишь, что из нее весьма дрянной писатель или сказитель.

У каждого своя роль.

Это жизнь.

Вот только…

Кто иначе расскажет твою историю, Солас?

Кто рассказывает твою историю…


	9. Чужак

Морриган не знает, что именно пропустило их через элювиан — но знает точно, что Вестник напуган. Якорь убивает его, и Морриган склоняется ближе: «Я могу помочь идти». Лавеллану настолько плохо, что он принимает ее помощь, опираясь о ее плечо.

В окружении застывших каменными статуями кунари они — шевелящиеся, живые, цепляющиеся за свет в конце чего-то — выглядят неуместно.

Когда они слышат голоса, Вестник лишь кивает. «Надо поторопиться», — говорит взгляд серо-зеленых глаз, и Морриган не может с ним не согласиться.

Спина, удаляющаяся от них, кажется поразительно знакомой.

— Леталлин!

Морриган не уверена, что Вестнику стоило кричать и пытаться двигаться самостоятельно. Она не успевает удержать его от падения.

Но Солас оборачивается.

Он совсем не удивлен.

Магия на пальцах чужой руки дарует Лавеллану облегчение.

— Это даст нам немного времени, — от чужой улыбки у Морриган сердце замирает тревожно. — Полагаю, у вас двоих есть вопросы.

Морриган плевать на то, что он там говорит.

Морриган плевать на вопросы.

Морриган плевать на все.

Главное — что он жив. Ни единой царапинки, в отличие от них, измотанных кунари, библиотекарями, стражами и еще Создатель знает чем.

— Ты Фен’Харел, — говорит она спокойно.

Солас кивает.

— Хорошо сработано, — от чужой улыбки у Морриган внутри что-то дрожит и ломается, словно стекло. — Другого я от вас не ожидал, леди Морриган.

Ей плевать, честно говоря, Бог он, демон или еще что-то.

Она не подает руки поднимающемуся с колен Вестнику.

Только для того, чтобы дать волю чему-то внутри нее — и обнять того, кого она все это время видела во снах.

Морриган знает — это в последний раз.

Ей больно. Ей страшно. Ей обидно.

Ей плевать.


End file.
